1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonator and a method for carbonating for use either on earth or in the microgravity conditions of outer space. More specifically, the present invention relates to the mixing of carbon dioxide gas and water to form carbonated water by forcing a specific mass of carbon dioxide gas into a specific volume of water, to achieve a specific level of carbonation. This carbonator and method will further ensure that the carbon dioxide gas remains in the solution in the carbonator even under microgravity conditions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various carbonators are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,783 to Schwertfeger et al discloses a gas-liquid contacting device. An embodiment is disclosed in this Schwertfeger et al. patent in which a premxing and main portion chamber are used. However, as the lower chamber has less volume than the upper chamber, a head space will form in the upper chamber of Schwertfeger et al's device and a phase separation will therefore result in the final product. Also, excess gas will exit the carbonator in addition to the carbonated water and the carbonation level is determined in this device by water temperature and carbon dioxide gas pressure, thus, requiring a complicated monitoring arrangement. Further, a relatively complicated piston arrangement is required in the device of Schwertfeger et al.
Other known arrangements for carbonating water include U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,589 to Gupta et al, entitled "Beverage Dispensing System Suitable for Use In Outer Space", assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This patent deals with an arrangement for carbonating water in the microgravity conditions of outer space.
A need in the art exists for additional carbonators and methods for carbonating water in the microgravity conditions of outer space, as well as on earth. Such an arrangement must ensure that only carbonated water, and not burst of carbon dioxide gas, are dispensed in the absence of gravity. Thus, the development of a head space must be avoided and any such device or method should be relatively easy to operate.